<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] It's a Wonderful Life by signis_reads (signifying_nothing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559199">[podfic] It's a Wonderful Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signis_reads'>signis_reads (signifying_nothing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, not quite canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signis_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was trying not to let it bother him, he really, really was. It was just so hard. It was so hard when 'Woosan' was a thing, probably really a thing, not just something they did for fans in front of a camera.<br/>When Yeosang didn't have anyone to be quiet with, because Wooyoung was being loud with someone else.</p><p>when wooyoung starts to distance himself from yeosang, yeosang says something he doesn't mean.<br/>something out there in the universe listens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] It's a Wonderful Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122096">It's a Wonderful Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing">signifying_nothing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was recorded as part of a voice team ~mystery box~ challenge! it was edited by myself and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree">akikotree</a>, and the lovely coverart is the work of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming">bluedreaming</a> &lt;3 thank you both so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Yeosang swallowed hard, pushed his hair back and took a very slow breath. This was fine. Everything was fine. He probably should have seen it coming, really. Everything was a joke until it wasn't, and while he and Wooyoung had been ribbing one another for being friends for five years—for meeting and changing companies together and basically becoming adults side by side—apparently...</p><p>Well.</p><p>He was trying not to let it bother him, he really, really was. It was just so hard. It was so hard when 'Woosan' was a thing, probably <em>really </em>a thing, not just something they did for fans in front of a camera. When Wooyoung and San were hanging off on another all the time, when Wooyoung turned Yeosang down to hang out with San instead, when...</p><p>When Yeosang didn't have anyone to be quiet with, because Wooyoung was being loud with someone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/0d88a37cedm5rjv/it%2527s_a_wonderful_life_%2528with_text_notifications%2529.mp3/file">[download here.]</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>